Ce n'était qu'un enfant
by Mimial09
Summary: Parfois le soir, je me remets à penser à ce petit garçon. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, rien qu'un enfant et pourtant… Draco raconte son enfance à son fils. OS.


Je m'excuse mille fois de mon absence sur le site et pour vous faire patienter je vous livre un petit OS écrit dans le bus un matin. C'est l'histoire de Draco étant enfant raconté lorsque celui-ci est adulte, je préviens il y a des sous-entendu de viol et de torture.

**Résumé :** Parfois le soir, je me remets à penser à ce petit garçon. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, rien qu'un enfant et pourtant… Draco raconte son enfance à son fils. OS.

* * *

**Ce n'était qu'un enfant.**

_POV Draco_

.

.

Parfois le soir, je me remets à penser à ce petit garçon d'à peine cinq ou six ans, il était vraiment beau pour un enfant, aussi blond que ses parents et des yeux couleur océan. Sa famille était très riche, il ne manquait de rien si ce n'est d'amour et d'innocence.

Alors, ces soirs où je sens la mélancolie s'emparé de mon corps, je laisse mes larmes couler pour cet enfant disparu.

.

.

C'est un enfant, rien qu'un enfant et pourtant…

Je le revois encore dans cette immense salle à manger richement décorée où il mangeait seul, il n'était pas autorisé à manger avec ses parents alors il restait dans cette salle avec pour seule compagnie les elfes de maison qui lui servaient son repas.

Le garçon, las de cette solitude s'amusait avec ses couverts, il aimait beaucoup faire des grimaces sur le dos de sa cuillère. Mais cet enfant n'est pas n'importe qui, alors son père sévit.

Sais-tu ce qu'est des Doloris ? Le petit garçon l'a su pour la première fois ce jour là. C'est un petit bout d'innocence que son père a emporté avec lui.

.

.

C'est un enfant, rien qu'un enfant et pourtant…

Je repense parfois à ce jour d'été, le petit garçon était parti joué dehors dans son immense jardin. Son père était absent, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa lorsqu'il demanda à son seul ami de s'amuser avec lui. Malheureusement son père rentra plus tôt que prévu et il n'aimait pas l'ami du petit garçon.

Sais-tu ce qu'est la mort d'un ami proche ? Ce petit garçon l'a su très tôt avec la mort de son ami moldu. Et ce jour là, son père lui enleva la capacité d'aimer à nouveau quelqu'un.

.

.

C'est un enfant, rien qu'un enfant et pourtant…

Je me souviens de cette fois où le petit garçon dormait sagement dans sa chambre, c'était la nuit, pas un bruit ne filtrait. Et pourtant il y avait cette ombre noire, menaçante qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de l'enfant. Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit là et ne pu plus jamais vivre comme avant. Désormais la nuit, on entendait ces cris de douleur du petit enfant, puis venait ses sanglots.

Sais-tu ce qu'est d'avoir peur de la nuit et de ce qui s'y passe ? Ce petit garçon n'a plus jamais passé une nuit sans revivre ses cauchemars.

.

.

C'est un enfant, rien qu'un enfant et pourtant…

Je n'oublierais jamais les rares moments que cet enfant passait avec son père, c'était tout les jours des « entrainements » pour devenir un homme. L'enfant aurait dû être heureux que son père lui accorde quelques heures rien qu'à lui mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était des heures passées dans un climat de violence rare ou le petit garçon devait s'endurcir, se forger une carapace par la torture, les combats. Dans ces moments là où il aurait dû avoir un père, il avait finalement en face de lui un tortionnaire.

Sais-tu ce que c'est de souffrir, de connaître la douleur à cause de son propre père ? Ce garçon a connu tout cela et n'a plus jamais sourit de toute son enfance.

.

.

Alors tu vois, ce garçon à qui on avait volé son enfance, il aurait dû devenir une parfaite copie de son père et faire endurer tout ce qu'il avait enduré à ses enfants, mais une petite fée est venue juste à temps et lui a rendu tout ce dont il avait été privé.

**-Papa, le petit garçon c'était toi ? **

**-Oui mon fils, c'était moi, il y a longtemps.**

**-Et la fée, c'était maman ? C'est elle qui ta sauvé ?**

**-Elle est et restera à jamais ma fée, celle qui m'a montré comment aimer.**

**-Papa, pourquoi tu me raconte ça ?**

**-Parce que je veux que mes enfants aient ce que je n'ai pas eu une enfance.**

The End !

* * *

Votre avis ? C'est vraiment un OS très court, pas très recherché mais bon…

Al'


End file.
